


Prat

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prat, a bit like that scene where Arthur says something's upsetting you isn't it, not romantic - Freeform, reassurance, supportive, underrated merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Merlin seems a little down, Arthur tries to cheer him up.





	Prat

Arthur noticed Merlin's damp mood, it's palpable like a low hanging cloud. It had lingered around Merlin all day. The fogged aura put Arthur on edge, so he tried to alleviate it the best way he knew how - playful mockery.

He used the casual banter and teasing that often flowed in his conversations with Merlin but when Arthur jokingly called him a "Cabbage head" Merlin flinched. 

Feeling wrong footed, Arthur frowned. His manservant seemed to sink further into his misery, which is the opposite of what Arthur had been trying to achieve. 

He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, the boy startled, snapped out of his melancholy daydream to look into Arthur's face. The kings blue eyes were concerned. 

"What's wrong? Tell me." 

Merlin shook his head, his lips pursed. 

Arthur sighed and moved his hand away, Merlin started to turn away but heard Arthur's low plead stopped him.

Grimacing Merlin looked back to him. His cheek twitched and he exhaled loudly out his nose and stood a little straighter. 

"Do you really think I'm an idiot?" Merlin asked, chin high but it was clear he was serious and that the answer was of grave importance to him. 

Arthur laughed before pulling Merlin into a side hug and brushed his knuckles into Merlin's dark curls, rubbing it so that his hair became a dark inky mess.

"Hey!" Merlin flattened his hair back down. 

"They're endearments, you idiot." A small smile tugged at Merlin's lips. 

"The same way you call me dollophead and all the other ridiculous things you say. If I really disliked you and thought you an idiot I wouldn't consider you a friend, would I?" 

Merlin looked up at that, a light pink tint could be seen on Arthur's cheeks. 

"I definitely wouldn't put up with your clumsiness or your mild insults, which may I remind you are treason. So please keep it to a minimum at today's meeting as a visiting guest from Mercia will be there." 

Merlin smiled at that, his shoulders loosened and the tension relaxed. 

"Prat" He said, grinning.


End file.
